


Hypertextual declaration

by JayBarou



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBarou/pseuds/JayBarou
Summary: Ramblings about a particular hypertextuality in fiction.





	Hypertextual declaration

I am deeply intrigued and fascinated by what I’ll call hypertextual declarations.

Specially I’m talking about those instances where a media does that exchange of meanings and we use that extrapolation in or out of context for various reasons.

In Star Wars there is the most straightforward one “I love you.” “I know”.

In Doctor who there is this exchange for an omission: “Rose Tyler I…”

In Star Trek there are many, but I’m fond of: “Let me help”.

In How I met your mother we can find my lest favourite one: “If she tells you you’re an idiot, you are a lucky man”. But it is tangled with the use of an insult as a form of endearment which is another of the things I love about languages.

And of course, the classic, the one, the: “As you wish”. From the princess bride.

The use on these declarations help to detach us and the characters from an emotional situation that might be overwhelming. It makes me wonder if we could help people to express trauma through hypertext.

Then again these quotes might be repeated humorously or sarcastically. Or out of context to keep your crush unaware but still express yourself.


End file.
